Claim
by N7Vanguard
Summary: Will is finally started to feel like he belongs at the Sanctuary, what with rabid Nubbins attacking bellybutton studs and Nagas slithering around the lower levels, but what will happen when Henry's shifter side decides to claim Will as his own? SLASH.
1. Chapter 1: Basilisks

Disclaimer: Ok, we all know this song and dance routine. Weren't mine, aren't mine, and never will be mine. But hey, a girl can dream, right?

AN#1: Ok, any homophobes, turn back now. This IS slash, and it WILL contain adult situations. Don't like, tough. Con crit is welcome, and flames should be at least 3ft high. It gets cold in Berwick during the winter.

AN#2: This was written after "The Five" and about two days before "Edward" even aired, so, yeah. Also, I don't know what that snakey thing that was chasing Will was called, so I'm calling it a basilisk. If anyone knows the correct name, tell me, and I'll correct my story.

* * *

"Ouch! Dammit, Will!"

"Sorry, Ash, but it's not like I can help it!"

"Help this!"

There was a clatter, a curse, and then some hopping around as Will dropped his flashlight and grabbed the foot Ashley had just stomped on.

"Fuck, Ash! Call Henry and get him to turn the lights on down here!"

"I would, but there _aren't_ any lights down here!"

"Great. Not only do Nagas like dark places, there had to be more than one of them."

"Not having any fun?" Ashley teased, then frowned as she saw an odd mixture of emotions flash over Will's face.

"Watching Henry go though the window with one of those things once was more than enough."

Any sense of adventure and fun vanished.

"Yeah," Ashley sighed, "C'mon, this should be the last one."

A snort.

"Should?"

*********************

An hour later, as Will ran back through the passageway, limping heavily and wiping blood out of his eyes, he mentally yelled at himself for letting his guard down. That Naga had _not_ been the last one.

He had lost his gun after a backhand from the first Naga, resulting in a three inch gash over his left eye, and had lost track of Ashley after the second Naga had thrown him into a wall.

And then Ashley had grabbed him by the arm, tossed him toward the passageway, and yelled at him to get help.

Which was why he was running as fast as he could down the passageway, with a Naga on his ass, while Ashley occupied two others.

A whistling sound was the only warning he had as he threw himself forward, the Naga's tail barely missing him. He scrambled forward on his hands and knees, then managed to find his feet and was off again.

He rounded a corner, saw the doorway, and put on an extra burst of speed, the Naga only a few feet behind him. Even as he reached the door, he knew that he couldn't keep running, felt his energy slipping away, leaving him exhausted.

He heard the whistling sound again, but this time he was unable to duck fast enough. The Naga's tail hit him broadside across his back, leaving a blood furrow from his right shoulder to his left hip, and flung him into the door. The door, which he and Ashley hadn't closed all the way on their way in, burst open, and then he was tumbling, ass over teakettle, finally landing in a crumpled heap. He was vaguely aware of Bigfoot's pissed off roaring, Helen's gun firing, and Henry's cursing, then the Naga fell next to him, dead, close enough to make Will flinch.

"Christ, Will, are you alright?" Helen asked, her accent thickening with her worry.

"M'fine. Ashley need help. She's fighting two of those things," Will slurred, finding it hard to talk through his split lip.

Bigfoot had been gone at the words 'Ashley' and 'help', but Helen lingered long enough to say "Stay with him!" to Henry before running down the passageway herself.

"Stay with him," Henry muttered, "No shit."

Will gave a weak chuckle, and then tried to get up. He managed to get halfway before his bad leg gave out. As he fell back onto the ground Henry put an arm around him to steady him, but no sooner did his arm brush Will's back, Will hissed and stiffened. Henry gave a confused look at his shiry arm, damp and sticky with blood, then rucked up the back of Will's shirt.

Hissing in sympathy, carefully tracing the bloody furrow with a fingertip, he said, "Hate to tell ya, Will, but that's gonna scar."

"S'okay. Everyone likes an interesting scar."

Henry carefully sat Will up, then asked, "How is it?"

Will raised an eyebrow. "The pain? Pretty bad. Though, from the way you were yelling yesterday, having a Nubbin latch onto you bellybutton stud hurts even more."

Henry grinned at the memory. He had been fiddling with the AC system in the Nubbin enclosure, which had been going screwy, when he had accidently woken one up.

"Well, Will, when you're feeling better, we'll get your bellybutton pierced and have a Nubbin bite it."

"Sure, why not? Everyone like bellybutton piercings, too."

*********************

After the piercing comment, things went fuzzy for Will. He could hear Henry murmuring, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He jolted to full awareness, however, when Henry gently shook his shoulder.

"Can't go to sleep, Will, you might have a concussion."

"Great," Will groaned, or tried to. It came out as a whimper.

"You don't sound so good."

"I don't feet so good."

Henry shifted, encourging Will to lean into him, "Think we can try for the upper levels?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon."

Henry slung Will's arm around his shoulders, then carefully wrapped on of his own around Will's waist. He stood them up slowly, taking most of Will's weight off of his injured leg. With a shuffling, staggering gait they made their way through the maze of passageways and enclosures until they reached the main lab and it's offshoots.

Setting Will down carefully on an exam table in one of the rooms off to the side, Henry said, "Here, let's get your shirt off so Helen can fix you up when she gets here."

"Yeah," Will hissed as he pulled the shirt over his head, the movement making the furrow on his back begin to bleed again.

Henry grabbed some gauze and tried to get the bleeding to stop. He knew Will was in pain, so he tried to find a way to get his mind off it.

"Nice tattoo," he said, gesturing with his free hand to the tattoo on Will's right bicep.

"A remenet of my misspent youth."

"Misspent, eh?" Henry smirked. "How misspent?"

"Couple over-nighters in juvvie when I was fifteen," Will responded, "You know, just the stupidest shit you can think of to do, just to prove a point."

"And what point was that?" Henry queried softly.

"That my foster parents couldn't control me," Will sighed, then grinned. "The old man down the street could, though. Damn, his bamboo cane hurt like a bitch."

Henry snickered, "Worse than a Nubbin on a bellybutton stud?"

"Way worse."

"He the one who straightened you out?"

"Yeah."

They were silent for a bit, Henry continuing to clean the blood off of Will's back, with Will hissing and stiffening every now and then.

"Well, that looks positivly painful," Helen said from the doorway.

"It is," Will assured her, "How's Ashley?"

"Fine, other than bruised knuckles and knees," Helen moved forward and took Will's chin in her hand, tilting it to see the gash over his eye better, "That's going to need stitches. Or at least some butterfly bandages."

"Great," Will groaned, then sucked in a breath as the movement reopened the furrow. Again.

"Quit moving, dammit, before you bleed out!" Henry snapped, grabbing more gauze and gently wiping the new blood away.

"What did this?" Helen asked, taking the gauze form Henry and proceeding to clean and bandage Will's back.

"Damn thing's tail. Used it like a whip," Will answered, watching Henry wash the blood off of his hands over at the sink.

"That would explain it," Helen smoothed the adhesive of the last bandage, "Ashley said you were thrown into a wall. I don't see any signs of concussion, but I'd still like to have someone wake you up once an hour, with the usual questions." She started putting butterfly bandages on the gash.

"I'll stay with him," Henry volunteered.

"Would you?" Helen sank gracefully to one knee, examining the dark, almost black, bruise forming down Will's leg from knee to ankle.

"Sure. I know you can't wait to get your claws into those Naga corpses, Ashley's most likely already in a bubblebath, not likely to come out for hours, and the Big Guy's doing some intensive cooking therapy," Henry looked over at Will. "Any objections?"

Will, who had been listing sideways, sinking into sleep, jerked straight up, "What? Uh...no, no objections."

"Well, that's settled, then. Just let me wrap your leg, Will, and you can go and rest," Helen, turned to Henry,"Once an hour, with the usual questions, understand?"

Henry replied with a snort.

"I've dealt with you, Ashley, the Big Guy, and myself having concussions more times then I can comfortably count. I know the routine."

"I'm glad one of us does," Will murmured sleepily, listing sideways again.

Henry couldn't help it, he gave a small, soft smile. Even with the three inch gash, Will look cute, with tousled hair and sleepy eyes. He shifted his gaze over to Helen, and found here watching him oddly. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking 'What?". She just shook her head slightly, and gave a small smile of her own.

"When Henry gets you to your room," Helen said to Will, "I want you to stretch out on you stomach and put your leg up on a pillow."

"Sure," Will yawned.

Henry got Will's arm around his shoulders once again, and took most of Will's weight as they started their shuffling gait out of the room, with Helen smiling softly behind them.

* * *

So, wha'cha think? Review, people! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Portrait

Disclaimer: Ok, we all know this song and dance routine. Weren't mine, aren't mine, and never will be mine. But hey, a girl can dream, right?

AN#1: Ok, any homophobes, turn back now. This IS slash, and it WILL contain adult situations. Don't like, don't read. Con crit is welcome, and flames should be at least 3ft high. It gets cold in Berwick during the winter.

AN#2: This chaper takes place right before 'Edward'.

* * *

"Damn, Will, I didn't think you were hurt that badly!" Ashley exclaimed, rushing up the steps to support Will's other side.

"I'm fine, Ash," Will said, "I thought you'd be taking a bath by now."

"What, run outta those bath beads you're so fond of?" Henry made a face at her.

"Shut it, mutt," Ashley reached over Will and flicked Henry on the ear, "And, yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I'm planning on sneaking into Mom's room and stealing some of her's."

"Good luck with that,"Will teased as they reached the door to his room and Ashley continued on to her's.

"Come on then," Henry grunted, wrestling with the door and an extremely tired Will, "Let's get you stretched out."

He managed to get Will out of his jeans and overshirt, leaving him in a T-shirt and boxers, and onto his stomach on the bed. No sooner did Will's head hit the pillow, he was out, snoring softly. Locating a chair, Henry sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him, and let his gaze traverse down Will's lean frame. Something he couldn't usually do.

After about ten minutes Henry started getting bored, even with the eye candy. Het sat there for another minute or so, then grinned at a sudden idea. With a last glance at Will, he opened the door slightly and slipped through, then jogged down the hall to his own room. A few minutes later he was back in Will's room, this time with his datapad and its pen.

He flopped back down on the chair and brought up a digital art program, and then opened his portfolio. In it were dozens of digital drawings of Ashley, Helen, the Big Guy, and several other abnormals that lived in the Sanctuary. Pulling up a drawing that was clean except for faints ovals and lines, the frame of a face, Henry looked over at Will, taking in shapes and measurements, then began to draw.

This was what he did whenever he was bored, with nothing to fix or do. Everone always thought he was always busy, constantly tapping at his datapad, when he was actually drawing.

A half-hour later Henry was almost done with the general line-art, ready to begin shading, and was debating whether or not to add glasses. Will had been wearing contacts recently. Looking up at the clock, he realized it was time to wake up Will.

"Will," he called softly, gently shaking Will's shoulder, "Got some question."

"Ughh, g'wy," Will mumbled.

"C'mon, buddy," Henry coaxed.

"F'ck off, sle'pin'," came a growl.

"Will, don't make me get a bucket of water."

Shifting his head out of the comfortable dip in his pillow, Will glared up at Henry and asked a barely civil, "What?"

"Name, location, president of the US."

"God, I hate concussions," Will moaned into his pillow, "Um, Will Zimmerman, the Sanctuary, Bush."

Trying to ignore how his body had clenched at Will's moan, Henry questioned further, "Which Bush?"

"The stupid one," came the muffled reply, "George W."

"Okay, one more question."

"M'kay."

"Do ya think Ashley is hot?"

Will lifted his head from his pillow and gave Henry a glare that clearly said that Will thought Henry was stupid.

"Everyone thinks Ashley is hot."

********************

A few hours later, Henry was done with the first drawing, and had started a new one of Will sprawled out on his bed. They had been though several question sessions, and Henry was starting to feel the strain of being up for three nights in a row. The night before he had been working on a new security system for the Shoe, and the night before that had been the screw up with the Nubbin's AC. Unwillingly, he felt his eyes drift closed. A few seconds later he was snoring, his datapad and pen on the floor next to his chair.

********************

Will woke up drowzily, not knowing where he was for a second. Then his gaze fell on Henry, who was contorted in what had to be an uncomfortable position on a chair near the bed. He grinned as Henry shifted, trying to get more comfortable, and almost fell off.

"Henry," Will croaked, then cleared his throat and said more clearly, "Henry."

When he got no response, he felt his grin turn into a smirk. He grabbed one of his pillows and tossed it at Henry, hitting him in the face and knocking him off the chair.

"Wha'?" Henry glanced wildly around, then glared at Will, "You're a mean sonofabitch, ya know that?"

Will arched an eyebrow. "Who ever said I was nice?"

"You want the list?"

Will snorted, then said, "You should go get some sleep."

"I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you."

"Come lay down then," Will shifted over to the side of the bed, "That way when you doze off again you won't have to do a human pretzel impression.

Henry was about to protest when he yawned so hard his jaw hurt.

"Fine."

He reached over and saved his work on his datapad, turned it off and put in on the chair, then pulled off his shoes and climbed into bed next to Will. They both were asleep again in seconds.

********************

Helen glided through the hallways, graceful as always, on her way to check on Will. Not that she didn't trust Henry, but she'd like to reassure herself that Will was alright. She reached Will's door and knocked, but there was no answer. She opened the door.

"Will? Henry?" she called softly, then stopped and smiled.

Will was on his side, with Henry spooning behind him, one of Henry's legs resting between Will's, supporting Will's bad one. One of Henry's arms had sneaked around Will's waist, and one of Will's covered it. Even sleeping, Henry had an aura of protectiveness hovering over him, focused on Will.

Helen sighed, still smiling.

"You never do anything the conventional way, do you, Henry?"

********************

While Henry slept, his primal side, shifter side, was wide awake, It noted the passings and goings of the people outside the room, and Helen's visit, but most of all, it focused on Will. On his heartbeat, his breathing, his scent, the was his body fit with his own.

And as Henry slowly came awake, his primal side, shifter side, said one thing to him about the heartbeat, the breathing, the scent, the feel of Will's body pressed against him.

Mine.

And Henry agreed.

* * *

Review? Please?


	3. Chapter 3: Edward

Disclaimer: Ok, we all know this song and dance routine. Weren't mine, aren't mine, and never will be mine. But hey, a girl can dream, right?

AN#1: Ok, any homophobes, turn back now. This IS slash, and it WILL contain adult situations. Don't like, don't read. Con crit is welcome, and flames should be at least 3ft high. It gets cold in Berwick during the winter.

AN#2: This chapter goes through the events of 'Edward'.

AN#3: And yeah, I agree, those snake-things look like Nagas. Unfortuanatly, I'm too lazy to go back and rewrite, so basilisks they remain.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey," Will said back, grinning.l

"So, I'm probably the last guy you'd expect to hear from," Joe smirked, then frowned as he saw the gash and brusing along the left side of Will's face.

"Well, not the last, but definitely down there," Will teased, then broke off, startled, as Joe grabbed his chin and tilted his head, eyes traveling up and down Will's face.

"What the hell happened to you?" With an incredulous snort, Joe added, "It looks like you got into a fist fight."

"Work related. One of my...uh, _patients_ became...violent."

"Violent, eh? Well, it always seemed to me that you could turn Mother Theresa into a raving axe murderer if you wanted to," Joe shook himself, then got back on track, "Look, I know you quit the force and everything, but damn if this doesn't have your name written all over it."

Will quirked an eyebrow. "Since when did you start appreciating my take on crime scenes?"

"Since the the minute we rolled away from this one."

********************

Henry laid on his bed, sprawled on his back, an open comic book laying on his chest. He had been hiding in his room for the past four or five hours, ever since Will had come back from meeting that cop.

Henry told himself to calm down, to not let his emotions get the better of him, but he was too worked up to do so. Will was _his_, dammit, and he had come back with that cop's scent all over him. The animal in him cried out to rip the cop limb from limb, then to claim Will, mark him for the whole world to see that someone owned him. That _Henry_ owned him.

Henry snarled, then gasped as his body started to spasm, fighting his mind's control, trying to shift into his other form. He threw himself off his bed, fighting the change. Gazing into the mirror, he watched the bone structure of his face shift, skin turn to fur, teeth to fangs, and mustered every ounce of will he had and forced the change down, falling back onto his bedside lamp.

Panting, he flopped down on the edge of his bed, absently noting the sound and scent of Bigfoot coming down the hallway. Sitting there, he found himself getting lost in his thoughts and fuzzy, faded memories.

"Henry. Food."

Ignoring Bigfoot, he found himself reliving the memory of attacking the Naga. Anger that someone, something, would attack Will, hatred of the snake-thing itself, and complete and utter fear of not being able to get to Will in time. That memory melted into an even fainter one of his childhood. Out on the moors. With a _pack_.

"Henry."

He heard Bigfoot sigh, then the slight clunk of the tray being set down. He sighed himself, listening to the Big Guy walk back down the hall. It was only later that he realize that, for a brief time, he had been in control of his senses.

********************

Will frowned as he walked through the garden, looking for Edward. After seeing the burns on the mother's arms, he was begining to believe that the father had been abusive. It would explain why the brother had run away.

Will slowed his pace as he saw Edward, one arm supporting a large drawing pad, the other flying over it, rapidly drawing a twin to the real-life statue in front of him.

As Will stood there and watched, a thought popped into his head.

_Henry's gonna love this kid._

Will had snuck a peek at Henry's datapad last week, when Henry stayed in his room after the whole Naga incident. He had woken up before Henry, and had started flipping through his digital portfolio with amazement, looking at the various drawings of Helen, Ashley, and the Big Guy. Even a few of himself.

Will felt himself flush as he remembered how he had woken up. Henry spooned around him from behind, carefully supporting his back and leg, a possessive are slung around Will's hips. And his own reaction, feeling protected and comforted, but most of all feeling _want. Need._

Shaking himself, Will decided to introduce himself to Edward before he did something embarassing. Like whimper.

"Hey, my name's Will. I think your drawings are pretty awesome.

********************

Henry leaned against the side of the elevator, arms crossed, lost in thought. Considering all the pros and cons of the surgery Helen had offered. He wasn't too keen on having his brain messed with, but if it kept him human, so be it.

He closed his eyes, thoughts roiling, shifting his weight slightly as the elevator slowed it's decent, stopping for someone on one of the floors. Edward.

At first the boy seemed fine, but as the elevator started again he became agitated, glancing fearfully in Henry's direction, finally cowering in a corner, whimpering.

And Henry decided.

If Edward could see it, it wasn't far from surfacing. He wanted this thing _gone._

He wouldn't put the Sanctuary, his family, at risk.

He wouldn't put Will at risk.

********************

Henry slumped back in his chair after Ashley left, running a hand through his hair, making it stick up.

_Henry, I think about what you're about to do, and it scares me._

Henry snorted in disgust. It scared him, too. But the thing inside him getting out scared him even more.

_I just don't want to loose the Henry I know._

Henry groaned and hunched forward, scrubbing at his face with his hands. No matter what be did, he was going to be different.

_Yeah, but maybe the abnormal different isn't as bad as you think it might be._

_Oh, come on Ashley, you're not talking to an amatuer here. We've both seen the ugly side of the abnormal world, up close._

_Yeah, but we've also seen it's wonder. It's beauty._

*********************

Henry grinned as the Big Guy smacked him in the back of his head and growled at him to get back to work. He resisted the urge to smack himself in the head as well. Foot in mouth, indeed.

He got back to work, setting the systems up so Helen's 'midnight movie' thing would work. Henry hoped it would. He _really_ wanted to know what the hell had really happened.

He sighed, and propped his head up on one hand, waiting for the system to finish it's update scan. He was more confused than ever about what he should do about his..._gift._ The pros and cons were starting to level out, exspecially with Ashley and the Big Guy falling into the 'no, don't do it' category.

Still, the surgery was days away. He still had time to settle his mind.

Right?

********************

_For all we know Robbie could be blaming himself for his father's death. We gotta try and find him. He could be hiding out of pure fear._

_You know I understand that._

On part of Will's mind focused on the conversation with Helen, but the rest was on Henry. On whether or not he was going to get the surgery. On _where he was._

Helen's phone rang. She answered.

"Hello?" then "Henry, where are you?"

After a minute, she snapped the phone shut.

"Henry's found Robbie."

******************

After Edward and Robbie had been reunited and bundled off to a private set of rooms in the Sanctuary with their mother, Henry once again sat in the library, still going over his mental pros and cons list. His head snapped up as he heard a soft set of footsteps enter the library. That was another thing he had noticed. His control of his senses were getting better.

"Hey," Will said, sitting down across form Henry.

"Hey," Henry responded. His nose flared and his head cocked slightly, taking in the clean scent and the steady heartbeat of Will.

Will fidgited a little, then, "So, you still going through with the surgery?"

"I don't know," Henry sighed, "I honestly don't know."

Will nodded, and started to talk of inconsequential things. Henry found himself being drawn in. An hour later they were walking down the hall to their rooms, laughing at a story Will was telling about one of his highschool teachers. They stopped at Henry's door, and before Will could continue on to his own, he found himself speaking.

"You shouldn't have the surgery."

Henry blinked. "Why?"

"It'd be taking something out that makes you, you. We all like you the way you are," Will took a deep breath, then, shyly, "_I _like you the way you are."

And, before he could chicken out, Will leaned over and kissed Henry, soft and closed-mouthed.

The blushed.

Stuttered.

And fled down the hall.

Henry stood there in shock for a moment. Then grinned. He could feel his animal side laughing at his human side.

"Shut up," he grumbled, "Or I'll hit you."

His animal side only laughed harder.

********************

Helen smiled as she left Henry's room the next day. She was glad her friend had chosed to remain as he was. And there had been something different is Henry's eyes. Brighter, happier.

A changed man, indeed.

* * *

Well, peeps, wha'cha think? R and R.


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting

Disclaimer: Ok, we all know this song and dance routine. Weren't mine, aren't mine, and never will be mine. But hey, a girl can dream, right?

AN#1: Ok, any homophobes, turn back now. This IS slash, and it WILL contain adult situations. Don't like, don't read. Con crit is welcome, and flames should be at least 3ft high. It gets cold in Berwick during the winter. And the gas bill is atrocious.

AN#2: This chapter and onwards will not be following the episodes. The story may or may not dip back into the episodes, I'm not sure yet. It all depends on what the show writers have in store for us.

AN#3: Reaalllllyyyy sorry for the delay. Writer's block, big time. Really sorry.

AN#4: Went and rewrote slightly so that the basilisks are now called Nagas. Just cause it was bugging me.

* * *

Henry crouched low next to a bookshelf in the library, stalking his prey. His body thrummed with barely contained energy, his senses dialed up all the way. Scent, sight, hearing, all focused on his prey, sitting on a table, and his avisary, sitting next to it. His mouth watered in preparation of taste. The muscles in his legs bunched and contracted powerfully, and he was off. Before his avisary could react, Henry was halfway down the hallway, prey clutched in his hands.

"Henry!" Ashley bellowed. "Give my back my cookies!"

"Catch me is you can, Ash!" Henry shouted back, and then bolted for his room.

It had been a very rewarding hunt.

********************

"Mom!" Ashley snarled, stomping into Helen's study, "That's it! I've had it! I'm enrolling Henry in obedience school!"

Helen looked up from her desk and grinned, "What did he do this time?"

"Hunting. He stole my cookies. I swear to God, I'm gonna start carrying around a water gun so I can squirt him in the nose. That, or a rolled up newspaper."

"Well, how about a hunt of your own?"

"Really?" Ashley's eyes lighted up. "What and where?"

"Up in northern Europe. An abnormal has been killing off livestock. There haven't been any human fatalities yet, but there have been injuries."

"Okay. But when I get back, I'm getting Henry a shock collar."

********************

Will was up a tree. Literally.

When he had been a teenager, whenever he needed time to clear his thoughts, straighted out his emotions, he had always been climbing up a tall tree with a book or two and some snacks. He's sit up there all day, reading and throwing stuff and unsuspecting passerby, and think. Now, as an adult, he still found comfort in finding a tall tree for an hour or two of reading and meditation.

Which was how Will found himself halfway up the tallest tree on the Sanctuary's grounds. Thinking about Henry.

The bushes around the trunk of his tree rustled, gaining Will's attention. A few seconds later Henry (speak of the devil) came into view, nose flared and up in the air.

_He's following my scent,_ Will realized. He ignored the way his stomach did a flip.

"Where the Hell'd he go?" Henry muttered, casting around.

Will grinned. He _had _been planning to eat the apple he had brought with him, but this opportunity was too good to pass up. With an air of deliberateness, Will carefully took aim...

"OWMOTHERFUCKINGGODDAMMIT!" Henry shouted, clutching his ass with on hand, whirling around, looking for Will. "When I get my hands on you, Zimmerman..."

Will snickered softly, then frowned as Henry's head cocked to the side.

"Found you!" Henry declared, looking up at Will's perch in the tree.

"Your control of your sensed is getting better."

"Yeah," Henry bent over and picked the apple up. Will watched and licked his lips. "You know, I _was _going to share my cookies with you, but now..."

"Cookies," Will's eyes narrowed, "Chocolate chip?"

"_Double_ chocolate chip."

"Only 'hunt' the good stuff, eh?" Will teased. "Look out, I'm coming down."

Will tossed his books down at Henry's feet, making him jump back, and followed them, slipping down the branches and trunk like he was born to them.

Henry gave him an appraising look.

"Are you sure you aren't an abnormal? A shifter-monkey, maybe?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Will said, dropping down the last few feet to the ground. "You should really stop hunting Ashley's food, Henry. She's gonna smack you one."

"Ah, I'm safe from her for a few hours. Actually, that's why Helen sent me to find you. Ashley just called, said she caught whatever she was hunting for. Should be back around five. Anyway, Helen wants you to do a full psych eval on it."

Will gave a mental sigh. So Henry hadn't come looking for him on his own. And still hadn't said anything about the kiss. An idea popped into his head. He looked at his watch.

"It's almost two, now," he started for the mansion, "That leaves plenty of time for me to kick your ass at Tomb Raider and finish off the cookies. Destroy all evidence, as it were."

"Alright," Henry said with a grin, gesturing for Will to lead the way.

Will did so, sighing mentally once again. It seemed Henry was going to ignore the kiss. His heart sunk.

Which was why it was a pleasent suprise when Henry caught his wrist, spun him around, and kissed him gently.

********************

Ashley sighed as she heard the banging in the back of the van. The damn thing was awake again. Either she had accidently packed the weak tranqs, or the abnormal had a very high tolerance. As the abnormal slammed around in the back some more, Ashley found herself loosing her temper.

"That's IT!" she snarled as a paricularly hard slam almost sent her off the road.

She grabbed on of her juns and twisted around in the driver's seat, catching a glimpse of white fangs and enraged, all-to-human eyes. Without hesitation, she squeezed the trigger. The abnormal snapped at the tranq now buried in it's shoulder, then swayed and fell as the tranq took effect.

Ashley smiled and continued driving.

_Finally, peace and quiet._

********************

"You're gonna fall."

"No, I'm not! Dammit, Henry, stop!"

"You're gonna fall if it takes me an hour to make you."

Will lay on his stomach on his bed next to Henry, glaring at the TV, his mouth set in a silent snarl as he tried to protect the game controller from Henry's hands. Henry looked him over, then grinned and poked him in the side. Will yelped, his hand slipped, and he watched in horror as Lara Croft fell to her death.

"Dammit, Henry, I was almost to the final boss battle."

"I know," Henry grinned, finishing off on of the cookies from the plate on the floor. "C'mon, gimme the controller. It's my turn."

Will gave him a slow once-over, then slid the controller under his belly.

"No."

"Will."

"No."

Henry pounced, one hand gripping Will's arm, the other sliding under Will's midsection and flipping him over. Will dropped the controller to the floor, out of Henry's reach, and grappled with him.

After a few minutes, Will ended up sprawled on his back, with Henry on his knees straddling Will's hips, one hand pinning Will's over his head, the other mercilessly poking him in the sides, making him giggle and writhe helplessly. Will bucked upwards, dislodging Henry, who, in return, lost his balance and collapsed over Will. Henry started to sit up, locked gazes with Will, then, hesitently, leaned back down and pressed his lips against Will's. Will smiled, then urged Henry's lips open with his own, licking his way into Henry's mouth.

Henry's eyes slid closed, focusing on Will's smell, taste, the way Will's hand slid to the back of his neck and tangled in his hair, the other hand grasping at his hip.

Will groaned, loving the sweet, slick slide of tongue on tongue, the feel of Henry's weight on him. He slid his hand from Henry's him and...the door opened.

"Jeez, guys, get a room!" Ashley exclaimed.

Henry reluctantly pulled his mouth from Will's and glared at Ashley.

"We do. You're in it."

"Yeah, yeah. Will, as soon as you're done with the mutt there, I got an abnormal for you to eval."

Ashley made a big show of leaving and closing the door.

"Damn blonde," Henry grumbled. Will, still trapped underneath Henry, snickered.

Henry smirked, nuzzled him nose into Will's neck and breathed in his scent, then gave a soft bite to where Will's neck met his shoulder.

"Mine."

Will gasped, both at the possessive word and the flare of arousal from the bite, and Henry smirked some more as he rolled off him, slapping Will's hip.

"C'mon, Will, job to do."

"Bastard," Will muttered, smiling.

Henry just grinned.

* * *

Whew, first kissing scene ever. Do ya think it's any good?


	5. Chapter 5: Enemies, Part 1

Disclaimer: Ok, we all know this song and dance routine. Weren't mine, aren't mine, and never will be mine. But hey, a girl can dream, right?

AN#1: Ok, any homophobes, turn back now. This IS slash, and it WILL contain adult situations. Don't like, don't read. Con crit is welcome, and flames should be at least 3ft high. It gets cold in Berwick during the winter. And the gas bill is atrocious.

AN#2: Yeah, definitely NOT following the show anymore. I'm pissed at their writers.

AN#3: The next few chapters will be written in parts, cause my muse decided to take a vacation. I'm writing all by my lonesome here.

* * *

Helen watched in dismay as the newly captured abnormal continued to throw itself against the plexiglass window. Ever since it had woken up in the containment cell it had been enraged, snarling and throwing itself against the walls.

"It looks like Henry's other form," the Big Guy said from behind Helen, taking in the abnormal's size and overall form.

"Yes, I believe it is safe to say we have a 'werewolf' on our hands. One most likely thrown out of its pack, if its temperment is anything to go by."

"Well, whatever it is, it's strong. It shook off those tranqs like they were nothing," Ashley told them from her position near the door. "And it's fast. At one point I had to chase it in the van. It hit 50mph."

"From its physical structure I gather it can run on two legs as well as four?" Helen asked.

"And climb thirty foot tall trees and jump twenty feet gaps without breaking a sweat, yeah."

"Jeez," Will said, coming into the room, "Sounds like Superman."

"What are you getting from it, Will?" Helen inquired.

"Other than the fact he's pissed?"

"He?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Umm..." Will pointed to a certain part of the abnormal's anatomy.

"Oh," Ashley blushed.

Will snorted.

"Oh, shut up," Ashley groused, then started for the door, "I'm gonna go bug Henry."

"You do that."

Ashley stuck her tongue out and left with the Big Guy trailing after her, stating he had dinner to attend to.

"Let's get started, then," Helen said.

*********************

Henry fidgited as the computer ran its diagnostic on the EM field. Something in the Sanctuary was off, wrong, and it was driving him up the wall.

Footsteps drew his attention behind him, even as the computer beeped, signaling its diagnostic finished.

Without looking away from the screen, Henry pointed a finger and commanded, "Don't even start."

"Aw, you're no fun," Ashley pouted, dropping into a chair next to Henry.

Henry's nose flared as he caught an unsettling scent. Turning sharply to Ashley, he demanded, "What's that smell?"

"What smell?"

Henry ignored her in favor of following the scent through the main lab and toward the Shoe.

* * *

Ok, next part will be up when I can get the damn story to flow how I want.


	6. Chapter 5: Enemies, Part 2

Disclaimer: Ok, we all know this song and dance routine. Weren't mine, aren't mine, and never will be mine. But hey, a girl can dream, right?

AN#1: Ok, any homophobes, turn back now. This IS slash, and it WILL contain adult situations. Don't like, don't read. Con crit is welcome, and flames should be at least 3ft high. It gets cold in Berwick during the winter. And the gas bill is atrocious.

AN#2: Yeah, definitely NOT following the show anymore. I'm pissed at their writers. I HATE their season finale!!!

AN#3: Does anyone have a sharp stick I can borrow? I need to poke my muse, the lazy bitch.

* * *

The abnormal paced the length of his cell, agitated. There was another shifter here, in the process of courting if the pheremones were anything to go by, and he didn't want to get into a fight with him. He had already been thrown out of his pack in a dispute over mates.

And now he was captured, in some sort of facility, presumably to be studied, examined, and then disected.

He abrubtly froze in midstride as his own brown eyed gaze locked with the one of the humans studying him. The man. He lifted his head and breathed deep, letting his enhanced sense of smell pick up the man's scent. The pheremones confirmed it. This was the human the other shifter was courting.

_'So lets recap,'_ he snarled to himself,_ 'Locked up in another shifter's territory with said shifter's potential mate less than ten feet away. Death is imminent.'_

Then, as if merely thinking about him called him, the other shifter appeared. He stalked forward toward the cell, growling low in his throat.

_'Oh, yeah,'_ the shifter in the cell thought, lowering his ears and tucking his tail between his hind legs, _'You're in for an ass-whooping now, Jonnyboy.'_

********************

Henry stalked toward the shifter, who cowered in the cell. He watched in satisfaction as it whimpered and crunched itself into a smaller ball with every step he took forward.

Henry stopped a few inched from the plexiglass, glaring at the trembling shape in the cell, hyperaware of the shifter before him, Will, Helen, and Ashley behind him.

"Shift back," he snarled to the shifter.

There was a faint whine, and then a naked seventeen year old boy lay there, curled up into a ball.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I wasn't sure how I wanted my OC Jonathan, a.k.a Jonnyboy, to turn out.


End file.
